Love Is All I Need
by en-mi-corazon-para-siempre
Summary: It's dark. Very dark. Everywhere. I'm in dark. I never liked dark. But now I'm confused. The reason, I've fallen in love with the dark himself. You really don't know when or where you can find love. I had no idea that I'd find love somewhere I even never once dare to dream of.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

To be in love with your predator is not an acceptable thing.

He came to destroy me. My body, my soul. To ensure that after fulfilling his needs, it'd be like as if I've never existed.

For that reason, I should hate him, I should be afraid, terrified.

God knows yes, I was, at the very first. But now I've been changed. He's changed me. His love has changed me.

And right now, I don't want anything. Anything but him.

I stare at the ruby eyes of my predator, my protector, lover, universe, life, death. I don't care that he can end me in the blink of an eye. I don't care for my life. I really don't care that all he wants is my blood. Every single drop of my blood.

I just need him. His skin against mine. His dark grace, his touch, his voice. To see his beautiful face, to feel his lips against mine. To lost myself into those vivid red, fierce, predatory eyes... which are full of many unspoken things, many secrets and emotions. I need him to claim me as his.

All I need is his love. In any form.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-1

Walking through the dark alley in Seattle, I clutch my bag tighter against me. To come here alone really was a stupid thing to do. Why I couldn't wait for someone to accompany me?

I know, I don't want to be a bother.

I need to walk faster. That way I'll be able to go home quicker. I'm impatient to go to home, my safe place.

Safe? I shake my head.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm not alone, someone is watching every step I'm taking. The feeling gives me goose bumps.

I should be terrified for the creepy feeling. But somehow I know that there is nothing to fear. I am protected.

I stand still at the middle of the alley. Anticipation is getting worse as every second passes.

I can't breathe.

I feel him. I feel him with every little inch of my being.

Then, before my foggy brain can register anything, I find myself being pinned at the sidewall of the alley.

My bag falls from my shaking hands as they are now trapped above my head.

Before I can even breathe properly, cold hard lips come crushing down against my warm soft ones. I gasp and surrender myself to him, melting under his touch.

He pulls away and I look into his angry red eyes.

''Bella.'' His velvety voice whispers harshly.

His breath washes over my heated face and my attempt to calm my heart down and supplying my lungs some air is forgotten.

My knees buckle and I try to force myself to stand straight. I try hard, but that has no effect.

"What are you doing here alone?" His angry gaze burns into me. I can't find any word to answer.

"Answer me, Pet." He demands and the grasp of his hand that is holding mine becomes tighter. I know that will leave bruises.

I flinch at the name he calls me. He just thinks of me as one of his unfortunate prays. What do I expect every time?

"I… I came here t… to buy some th… things." I stutter. My blush is getting warmer.

When he doesn't say anything and continues to glare at me, I tell him the reason of being alone.

"Oh my Pet, I didn't expect this from you." He tsks. His iron grip is intact.

My hands are getting numb. I whimper, "My hands."

He grips even tighter.

"You have no care for your life, here you are talking about your hands!" He hisses.

I whimper again. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. But I hold strong. I will not let him see me cry.

"Do you know the vile thoughts of those vermin who saw you all alone? Do you know what'd happen if they tried to do anything to you?" He spits.

I shudder violently. I don't want to be a victim.

Victim.

The word mocks me.

" You are mine." He hisses clutching my chin with his another hand and forces me to look up at him.

I don't know when did I look down.

"Only mine."

I stare at him with wide eyes.

Yes, I'm yours. Always. If only you keep me.

The thought echoes in my mind. It's like an absolute truth.

But I don't verbalize it.

What's the point?

I'm nothing but a toy. An alive doll to play with and throw away after it's broken.

A plaything that he possesses.

He releases my hands and they fall limply beside me.

"I need you." He states and my heart warms.

Suddenly my jeans are gone and the next I find myself clutching his broad shoulders as he enters, claiming me. I cry out both in pain and pleasure. He growls and starts to move in a painful, punishing rhythm. His hands are on my hips, gripping tightly, pulling my legs around him. I feel pain, but I don't care.

I merge into him. It feels that way.

I don't want to be separated.

Ever.

He is the only one I have.

My inside starts to quiver. "Let go." His voice is my undoing and I shatter.

He buries his head in my neck and his lips are on my pulse point. I feel his sharp razor teeth sink into the flesh there.

I cry out even though I am so very used to this. He takes my blood. But he is always very careful not to drain me fully. Just enough to satisfy himself. After he is done, he seals the wound with a gentle lick.

The wound would heal fast, very fast.

But what about the inner ones?

Will he heal them too?

He puts me on my feet as I come down from high. I support myself leaning against the wall behind me, panting.

His right hand releases me and I feel it against my cheek, stroking softly.

The unexpected touch has me look up and in his eyes I think I see a sudden flicker of something.

The hand on my hip tightens its grip slightly.

He bends down and kisses my lips so, so gently.

I freeze in utter astonishment.

"I don't want to lose you, my Bella." I hear him murmuring against my lips.

My mind is playing tricks.

His Bella. Not his Pet.

Before I can response, he releases me and takes a step back.

I feel cold without his touch.

"Edward." I whisper, finally.

My Bella… His words never felt so heart-warming before.

I want him to hold me tightly.

Never let me go, Edward.

You are my everything.

And I love you.

"Let's get you home." He is cold once again.

Home.

Such a sweet word.

Nothing ever felt so right before.

You are my home.

You are my home, Edward.

He holds out his hand and I take it eagerly.

I am home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-2

I was a plain simple girl once. Too innocent for her own good. I was a naïve clumsy girl. No one liked me. They didn't even bother to spare a second glance. But, I was good, content.

It didn't help when I lost my parents in a fateful car accident when I was eighteen.

I can clearly remember that day. It was just like the other boring days. It was another happy and carefree day for me even though I was neglected. I didn't care.

Until it wasn't anymore. Until I was forced to care.

I had a family. I had two persons to call mine. I had two persons to love me and for me to love them in return.

Until I was left alone.

I had the ones who'd never neglect me; for I was all they had. Or that's what I was told. I was very precious.

Huh. Too precious, their only one.

It all was true until I was left alone.

Tsk. Tsk. Very pathetic, isn't it?

I was happy with my family only who cared for me, loved me.

But they left me. Charlie and Renee Swan left me like the selfish they were.

They left me all alone.

It's been four years. Four years of agony, of pain.

I was never popular. I got good marks, was in the good-book of all teachers and a nerd.

No one noticed me. Ever. I always craved somebody's attention. But I never got that. No matter what I had done, or how much I tried. I was invisible. No one.

I had to work hard for my education. At least I wanted to graduate high school. The trust funds were a little help. Guess my parents didn't know that they have to leave me earlier.

I was lonely, in the house where their memories still haunts me. I had no one.

Until… the day he came to my life and changed it.

I always prayed for someone to notice me, to acknowledge me. But never once in my wildest dream I thought of someone like him. I clearly didn't even believe in those myths.

They are just myths after all. Just scary stories.

Destiny is so cruel. It shoved someone very terrifying and deadly into my life. And me, the innocent, invisible Isabella Swan became the 'Pet' of the creature of the night. The ruler of the night.

I was trapped, captured in this hell they call life. But my sick body and mind accepted that living hell with open arms.

I was disgusted with myself, my life.

But how long?

I realized that I needed him. Yes, I needed him.

And I need him now even more. I need him like I need air, like I need food.

I need him to survive.

In a very twisting way he has fulfilled me. He's brought me to life.

He does everything he wants to do with me. I don't protest because it has just the opposite effect.

He lusts after my body, soul and… blood. My blood is too precious to him to suck me dry. My blood is the real reason he hungers for me.

And despite all this, I, the pathetic Isabella Swan love him. He says his heart is dead, he has no soul. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not.

I've got everything from him I wished for, in his own way. But wishes do come true.

My dark angel, my everything.

The dark God whom I love.

A/N: I know this chapter is very short. But I'd to post it anyway. I'll not be able to post soon because I study in an institute where no technology is allowed and the authority is very strict. But I'll try my best to carry on. I just don't want to give up.

Thank you all for your wonderful words of encouragement. They mean the world to me.

While I'm away, be safe and sound.

Love and hugs for you all. :*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-3

On the main road, I see a black Mercedes is parked. He takes me to it and opens the passenger door for me.

I look at him, confused. I haven't seen him with a car before. Why even on the earth he'd need one? He has great inhuman speed, strength and… what else, I don't have any idea.

I was so dipped in my thoughts; I almost forgot that I'm supposed to get in the car.

"Get in," a cold voice orders and the tone gives me chills. I shiver.

Gulping, I do as I'm told. In one blink I feel the car roaring in life. I don't think I'll be able to get accustomed to his speed ever.

"Put your sit belt on," another cold demand.

"Oh," how can I forget about these little things? Isn't all of this his fault? Yes, he is the one who makes me forget everything.

I glance at him, and just like that, I'm captivated. He has his eyes on the road. I can feel we're going in a maddening speed. But I don't care. High speed used to bother me. Now, I spend every single moment of my life in a whirlwind.

I'm not afraid; as long as I have him with me.

Then all of a sudden, the car comes to a halt. Startled, I break my gaze away from him and look out the window. "Wh… where are we?"

It's very dark outside. Is it a new moon?

"Home, your home." He seems to emphasize the word 'your'. Maybe I'm imagining things.

"Here already?" No wonder at the speed he was driving… but still, how can I miss the whole time? My eyes widen in horror. I gulp. Admit it, Bella, the whole time you were looking at him. Bullshit. I just stared at him for a… okay, for a while. But we are in Port Angeles? My home?

A throat clearing snaps me out of my musings. "Sorry," I apologize blushing furiously.

I'm in too deep.

I turn to open the door only to find him standing there with it wide open.

"Th… thank you." I stammer and get out of the car.

In a blur I see him opening the front door of my house.

He lets me enter first. It feels like I've come home from a date. As soon as the thought crosses my mind, I choke. I choke, for God's sake, and start to cough.

"Are you okay?" asks my angel. I nod catching my breath. What the hell is wrong with me?

I feel two strong arms around me carrying me. He sits me down on a chair and hands me a glass full of water.

"Drink." Without any complaint I oblige.

"Thanks." I'm thanking him too much tonight. Hell, it seems to be the only word I know.

Placing the glass on the table I look up at him and see his penetrating gaze. He looks like he can see through me. Maybe, maybe he can. Maybe he can see just how much he means to me.

"Have your dinner and go to sleep," he says watching me closely. "And before that, pack some of your cloths and toiletries."

"Wh…what? Why?" I ask nervously.

"Do as you are told." He glares at me. Are we going somewhere?

He looks very scary, deadly even. But I've to know. "Where?" I whisper.

Silence fills the room. Cutting into my flesh. Why do I have such a big mouth? I lower my head and squeeze my eyes shut.

Time has stopped. Everything is frozen.

Then… two cold fingers lift my chin up. Taking a shuddering breath I open my eyes.

He stares at me for what seems like an eternity. I become restless, anticipating his rage. This silence is too much.

At last he drops his fingers and tears his unnerving gaze away from me. He turns away for me for a moment to turn back to me again.

He stands straight and looks at me intently with his dark red eyes. I shudder dreading the answer.

"You are coming with me. To my home."

A/N: I'm back! It's been quite a long time. Hope you all have been well.

Thank you all for your support and lovely words. They are my stars in the night sky.

I'm Bengali and today it's our New Year's Day, which is called 'Navavarsha'. It doesn't matter that you don't know about it or observe it. I just wanted to share my happiness with you all.

Love and hugs for you. :*


End file.
